


Believe What You See (I Will Go Anywhere)

by clex_monkie89



Series: Symbology [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at a rest stop the first time Jess kisses Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe What You See (I Will Go Anywhere)

They're at a rest stop the first time Jess kisses Dean.

Sam's driving their brand new, stolen, mother of pearl Escalade back to Pennsylvania. Dean's sitting in the back because he refuses to be seen in an Escalade, even by random strangers on the road.

"It's not even a Chevy."

"You wanna fly back?"

"No, I want a brother who isn't stupid enough to steal a... what the fuck is this? It's not a car, and I know it sure as fuck isn't a truck—"

"It's an SUV."

"Bullshit. You can't do anything that even sounds like a sport in this fucking thing."

"What exactly do sports sound like, Dean? Is there a lot of cheering?"

"Fuck you. I feel like a fucking fed. Next time, I'm in charge of stealing the car. There may as well be a fucking target painted on this."

"Really? Dude, you drive a forty-year-old Impala."

Dean throws a balled-up Whopper wrapper at Sam, which bounces off the side of his head. "Respect your elders, bitch." He's got his seat kicked back and a foot hooked over the passenger side arm rest.

Jess leans over and kisses him, cutting him right off in the middle of mocking Sam. It's not the best kiss in the world. Her lips are chapped to the point of bleeding, and he doesn't really kiss back at all, but she's definitely had worse.

"Uh," Dean says.

"You're cute when you're being a dick," Jess tells him.

" _God_ , don't tell him that," Sam groans from up front. "He was just starting to be bearable again."

"Hey, fuck you, your girlfriend thinks I'm a hot piece of ass."

"Yeah, that demon really did a number on her. She might be possessed. Hand me the water bottle. I wanna see if she steams."

Jess leans forward and flicks Sam's ear. "Speaking of new things to give me nightmares at night—"

"As opposed to nightmares during the day?"

Sam ignores Dean and tries to ease her fears. "Demons are actually really rare."

"We've only seen about five ever," Dean adds. "But they're tricky because with some of them, if you don't use the right exorcism, nothing happens."

"Then what do you do?" Jess asks.

"You run like hell and hope you can find some hallowed ground," Sam says.

"If you're a big cowardly wuss like Sam, that is."

"Oh, yeah, and what would _you_ do, smartass?"

"I'd make sure I had the right exorcism first."

"You barely even know how to use a computer."

"And you're lazy. I don't need a computer; I've got a journal and an unlimited calling plan."

"You're gonna call Pastor Jim for help, but I'm the lazy one."

"Hey, don't get all butthurt just because you're a pussy who wants to run away while the real men take care of the demons."

"There's so much wrong with that that I don't even know where to begin."

Jess just leans back in her seat and listens to her boys bicker.


End file.
